ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Hearts: Marvel (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2, Part 3/Inhuman beginning)
About These are Issues that tie into Kingdom Hearts: Marvel. Summary - The Secret Warriors are formed, with Skye, Riku, Pete and Mickey as team members. - Xion, Oswalt and Ortensia are introduced as part of the Inhuman Royal Family. - Thanos cuts off Yensid from further watching his plan. - Vanitas desires Inhuman Powers of his own. Issues '- Issue 140: Scars' Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Agent Coulson, Melinda May After discovering that Coulson prevented Ultron from attacking and saved thousands of civilians, Robert Gonzalez gives him a second chance. Riku, after the one mission, decides to stay with Coulson andS.H.I.E.L.D., stating that the Inhuman civilization is too much for him. After they capture Calvin Zabo as a peace offering, Riku gets very suspicious about his motive. '- Issue 141: S.O.S. Part 1' Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Agent Coulson, Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz Boss: Mr. Hyde Coulson and Riku discover more about the plans of the Inhumans from Calvin Zabo, who turns himself into Mister Hyde. It is discovered that Jaiying was very dissapointed that Riku was no longer in the ranks of Jaiying's army because she covets the legend of the keyblade and thinks it would be a valuable weapon in her war. When he reveals further plans about the Iliad, Riku fears for Skye's safety and asks to join Coulson in order to save her. '- Issue 142: S.O.S. Part 2' Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Skye Boss: Jaiying Aboard the Iliad, Mickey helps Coulson to stop Gordon from releasing the Terrigen Bombs on the ship, only to have Mickey enveloped in the Terrigen Mist and making him Inhuman, himself. He gains the ability to turn into a ball of light. Meanwhile, a frustrated Jiaying scolds Skye for destroying the cargo of Terrigen Crystals and tries to persued Riku to join the ranks of the Inhuman Army, admitting her love for the keyblade after hearing the legends of the Kree and how much they worshipped the weapon after the great keyblade war. Riku refuses and a battle ensues. After the conflict and Calvin is about to go through the T.A.H.I.T.I. project, he asks Riku to "take care of his Daisy." Coulson reveals to Skye, Riku, Mickey and Pete that he is starting a new team, Caterpillars, and that all four of them are considered on the roster. Meanwhile, Ward prepares a new war against S.H.E.I.L.D. in revenge for Agent 33's death, he is them approached by Replica. '- Issue 143: Passage to the Royal Family' Playable Character: Xion Assistant Characters: Oswalt, Ortensia, Crystal, Lockjaw. Boss: Alien Mysterious Soldier Xion, along with Oswalt and Ortensia, wake up on another planet, surrounded by mist. She and the others are woken up by Crystal and Lockjaw. Crystal states that she and her friends are her siblings and now that their powers have been awakened, they must see Black Boltigan and join the royal family. However, before they can do that, they are chased by an alien mysterious soldier that they must fight off. Amidst the battle, Xion finds out that she has gained the inhuman powers of metal skin. '- Issue 144: Karnak's Insight' Playable Character: Xion Assistant Characters: Oswalt, Ortensia, Karnak. Boss: Alien Mysterious Soldier While trying to locate the Royal Family of Attilan, they are greeted by Karnak who welcomes Xion, Oswalt and Ortensia with open arms. Suddenly, the Alien Mysterious Soldier returns and is more powerful; however, Karnak tells Xion that everything has a weakness and tells her that it is through the joints of the legs and arms. Through the battle, Ortensia discovers that she has the inhuman power of ice. '- Issue 145: The Gorgan's Rescue' Playable Character: Xion Assistant Characters: Oswalt, Ortensia, Gorgan. Boss: Alien Mysterious Soldier While trying to chase the monster, so that it doesn't reach the Inhuman Community of Attilan, Gorgan intervenes and tries to subdue the beast. He introduces himself to his new sister and tells her that it doesn't matter the power of strength, all that matters is the power of the heart. Through the battle, Oswalt discovers that he has electrical powers. '- Issue 146: Triton's Grande Entrance' Playable Character: Xion Assistant Characters: Oswalt, Ortensia, Triton. Boss: Alien Mysterious Soldier As the Mysterious Soldier gets closer to the royal family home, Xion, Oswalt and Ortensia are greeted by Triton who ambushes the beast with a huge tidal wave. As the beast recoils, it starts to surround the home of the Inhumans. Crystal, Karnak, Triton, Gorgon and Lockjaw agree that they need to save their king, Black Bolt. '- Issue 147: Welcome to Attilan' Playable Character: Xion Assistant Characters: Oswalt, Ortensia, Black Bolt, Medusa. Boss: Alien Mysterious Soldier The beast enters King Black Bolt's home, however, Xion, Oswalt, Ortensia and the rest of the Inhuman Royal Family intervene. It looks like that the Mysterious Soldier will win, but Black Bolt and Medusa comes in and helps to fight off the monster. At the end, Black Bolt whispers a single word in the creature's ear, causing it to explode. Medusa explains that Black Bolt is usually silent, due to his words having devastating powers. There they are introduced to Maximus, Black Bolt's brother. Meanwhile, at Thanos' palace, Vanitas tells the Mad Titan that he believes that Sora, Riku and the rest are getting help outside their universe, promoting Thanos to stop any further interference between Yensid and the good faries from watching their plan unfold. He also tells Thanos about his distrust with Replica gaining Inhuman Powers and desires some of his own.